Mind Games
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Post GS Athrun is making a recorded message for Cagalli on her brother’s mental issues. ‘Kira’s mind isn’t as far gone as we all think. The doctor’s said it may repair itself in time.’ No Pairing


Sorry for being MIA for so long. This is a bit of pointless babble that's been haunting me, so now you get to see it.

**Mind Games**

Post GS Athrun is making a recorded message for Cagalli on her brother's mental issues. 'Kira's mind isn't as far gone as we'd all think. The doctor's said it may repair itself in time.' No Pairing

I have not seen GSD, and it might be awhile before I do. So I'm saying that...It never happened.

* * *

Athrun read the letter and grinned. Cagalli was as worried as ever. Even a year after the war. Even a year after Kira...lost his mind.

A crash from the kitchen brought Athrun out of his memories and he hurried over.

"Kira."

"Eheh. It broke." Kira giggled, pointing at the jar that held, or used to hold, flowers Kira had picked the other day. Athrun sighed and went over to Kira, who was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Kira, I need you to go to your room, alright?" he asked slowly. Kira nodded his head sharply and hopped off the kitchen counter, gave Athrun a hug, and then hurried out of the room.

Athrun took a deep breath and then cleaned up the water and flowers, and threw the jar away. He then sat down at his computer and brought up a recording file. Cagalli had specified in her letter that she wanted a record file from him, so that she could hear his thoughts on the situation, and not 'mere lies fabricated in fancy words.'

"File record, start." he saw the little light in the corner of his screen come on, indicating that it was recording. "You're too worried Cagalli. Kira is doing fine here. He's just like a little kid again, so I'm like a babysitter almost. But he likes it here, in this house, and he knows his way around."

He blinked and looked around, then turned back to his computer.

"And Kira's mind probably isn't as far gone as we'd all like to think. The doctor's said it may repair itself in time, because of the reason's he 'lost' it." Athrun laughed. "Last week, I was rambling to him about all the things I would need for this new project at work and all the groceries we needed, but how I didn't think I'd ever get the time to buy them. The next day after I got home from work, all the groceries were there in the right places, and my supplies were on my desk."

Athrun laughed once more.

"Kira had no idea what I was talking about when I asked him about it, but the woman at the store said he'd been there. She said that he hadn't been able to sit still, looking at everything and seeming awed by all the things around him." he smiled. "She said that he'd been undeniably cute."

Athrun thought he heard a noise again and looked around again, then went back to recording.

"I think Kira's mind isn't gone, Cagalli. I think he just doesn't understand that he's really 17 years old. He thinks that he is 6, around the time when he and I first met. Before he knew about you." he added. "Kira knows everything he used too, but he doesn't know how to use the information. His brain just...stopped sending out those signals, and he reverted back to childhood to protect himself from the pain he'd experienced and learned about."

Athrun let out a yelp as he was suddenly tackled from behind by a child-like teenager. Kira laughed and Athrun smiled.

"Kira." he shook his head.

"Hi hi person!" Kira waved to the computer, or rather...the blinking light in the corner of the screen._ "My name's Kira! What's yours?"_

"_It's not a person Kira, it's the recorder."_

"_Recorder?"_

"_Yea. I'm sending a message to your...to a friend. Do you remember Cagalli?"_

Cagalli listened to the audio recording as she made herself breakfast the next morning. She was wearing her night gown still, and didn't plan on getting properly dressed until after she'd eaten and showered.

"_Ca-gali...? Hmm..."_ Cagalli frowned for a moment. Why would her brother remember her? He thought he was 6! _"Cagalli's a princess! She's Athrun's princess. Uh hmm." _he said in confirmation, and Cagalli dropped her fork.

She heard Kira get off of Athrun and him humming in the background, and Athrun laughed.

"_He's trying to ballroom dance."_ he explained, and she smiled and wiped her eyes._ "But really Cagalli, you don't need to worry. Soon, very soon actually, I believe that Kira is going to know who he is. He's going to remember you, and Lacus, and the Archangel, and everyone else he's ever met. He'll know everything he used to know, and he'll rise above it."_

Cagalli wiped her eyes harder, trying to stop crying. Why was she crying? It was natural for 6 year olds to think of girls as princesses! It didn't matter that she really was one...Or, a queen now really.

"_Athrun!"_ Kira's voice called happily a moment before a strange noise came to her over the computer. She stopped crying. That noise...

"_K-kira!?"_ Athrun gasped, sounding flustered.

"_Athrun's a prince now!"_ Kira smiled. _"But you can't marry Princess Cagalli, Sir Athrun. You must go to the war and use the power of the justice to strike evil and gain the freedom!"_

Kira's voice got softer as he ran off out of the room, and it was almost silent as Athrun most probably got his bearings straight.

"_I-I'll call you later Cagalli."_ he said before the recording cut off.

Cagalli laughed after a moment. Kira would come back to them. But he might have a few differences, and Athrun would have his hands full until then. The Princess of Orb found that her laughter wouldn't stop, it just kept on.

"I can't believe that little twerp. He's using this for all it's worth..." she managed before heading for a shower, hoping to wash away the laughter.

* * *

Short, rather pointless, but it wouldn't get out of my head. So I wrote it.

Also, if you can't tell, Kira gave Athrun a kiss on the cheek. No pairing implied, but it was too funny to leave out. -smile-

Also, if you didn't notice. Kira mentioned three of the gundams in his last sentence. The Justice, the Strike, and the Freedom; in that order. Aegis is too big a word for Kira to currently know how to use it. -laugh-


End file.
